Very same shade of blue
by A city that never sleeps
Summary: AU. Squall and Cloud have to partner up before leaving on a mission together. Note: Not all of the characters are from Dissidia - they're sort of a mix of all the FFs, and I thought it best to allocate this as the game to make the character range broader.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is my first published fanfiction, and I would really appreciate some reviews.**

**Warnings: None.**

**Summary: It seems that their already disturbing life takes an unexpected turn when Angeal announces a new mission for them all. This is received by mixed views as for Tidus, this is the mission where he can finally fulfill his revenge and be from the life he has led so fai - his chance to flee with Rinoa. Squall however sees this as two opportunities - his chance to set things straight with Seifer, and hopefully put an end to his struggles with the demons within. Upon hearing this, Seifer dwells deeper into the mission details that Angeal refuses to divulge. With what he has learnt, he takes fright and is shortly reported missing.**

The steps of the school were scorched and lay bare, the gunblader noted as he shifted his shoulders, the cold biting into his skin as he shrugged out of his leather jacket, his white sleeveless shirt clinging to the muscular build of the dark-haired man. Heaving a sigh, he carefully flicked a gloved hand through chest nut locks, edging cautiously to the rail, his jacket hunched over his tensed shoulders, as his griever necklace glinted in the sun. Steel hues skimmed the cheerful mass before him, instinctively blocking them out, huddled in his thoughts, his walk clinking to the sound of his several belts, straddled to his leather pants.

As an elite student, respect was clear in the eyes of most students, as he carried effortlessly the gunblade by his side. Making his way to his locker, he felt a soft touch to his shoulder that could only belong to the blitzer's.

Tilting his body slightly towards the sandy blond, his icy stare softened as blue-grey eyes met familiar cerulean blue.

The blond shook his sandy locks as droplets of water scattered around them, earning them several scowls from the people by their side, who by recognising the, hurriedly ran away. His own gloved hand descended from the gunblader's shoulder to intertwine with Squall's own hand, squeezing it gently, an easy smile on his face. As much as it startled most people, Squall had always felt relaxed in Tidus' company, the athlete was that he was not – it should bother him, but it did not. Squall scanned the clothing of the younger male, clicking his tongue disapprovingly as he noticed that he hadn't changed from his blitz clothes.

"You'll get cold," he cautioned in a low voice, steel hues trailing to the ball that was hitched under his arm, his blue blade strapped to his back.

Tidus let out a laugh as the corridor emptied, the ball having rung several minutes ago.

"I'm made of tougher stuff," he grinned as his baby blue eyes sparkled, fingering his necklace.

Without a word, Squall retrieved his bomber jacket, and under Tidus' protests forced it on him. Groaning slightly, Tidus obliged, thanking him softly as Squall relaxed once more.

"We're in 05," Squall said in a bored voice. He shared Tidus' distaste for indoor classes, although, to the opposite of his partner, Squall took serious notes.

The two of them strolled through the open door, the chatter stopping briefly to welcome the newcomers. Rinoa threw a rock playfully at Tidus' neck, as he released an "ouch!", moving to her side to engage in a tickle battle.

Squall marched towards their usual back seat, muttering inaudible hellos the ones he received, noticing that the teacher had not yet arrived.

Tidus claiming a win, kissed Rinoa in the neck as he moved back, seating himself beside the taciturn.

This was the elite class – they were trained and formed to hunt, to track fiends – not just defend themselves against them.

As a restricted group, they were sort of a family, but even so, some questions remained unanswered as most of the girls, including Rinoa, exchanged gleeful glances at the sight of their star athlete clad in Squall's jacket.

The blitzer, unaware of the gossiping around him, simply slipped off the sword from his back, which landed with a loud clank on the table, placed his ball carefully on the table, cupping it afterwards once he was seated to fall into a soundless sleep. Squall, used to his partner's lack of interest in class, simply shifted in his chair, in a position that best shielded Tidus from the view of the front desk.

Zack and Cloud were seated in front of them, Squall immersed himself in the black spikes that shined through the cracks of light, raking his gaze through his fluid body, slowly turning to the smaller blond next to him, as their eyes met for half a second, Squall noted that his eyes were the very same shade as Tidus'.

For a second he closed his eyes, letting the smell of the ocean reach his nostrils, a smell that Squall had come to find satisfying, as it was indistinguishably also part of the smell of Tidus.

The chattering echoing horribly through his ears, he brought his thumbs to massage his forehead. Their weapons cast aside, the sunlight filtering through the half open windows, the occasional grunt from Tidus through his sleep, Squall's eyes snapped open to bore into everyone's backs, who huddled closer to their companions, only to find the teacher finally stroll in.

There was a pause as their eyes widened, silence drawing in as each stiffened, it seemed as if time itself had halted; only to be broken by Zack, who finally reacting, kicked aside his chair, his violet eyes sparkling in content, brandishing a fist in victory.

"Angeal! Mate you finally made it!" his voice echoed through the walls, leaving them open-mouthed, until they joined in, crying out delightfully, only Squall having crossed his arms, waiting for the noise to die down.

Angeal had a slight pained expression but he broke into an easy smile as they questioned his whereabouts.

"We'll talk about that later," he waved his hand dismissively. "Now you're surely wondering why we're trapped in this damp hell hole" Angeal exclaimed, eyeing the room with fiery eyes, as the rest of the class nodded, exchanging fervent glances.

"He's claustrophobic," Zack whispered in Cloud's ear.

"Well- we'll be leaving on a mission. In a month."

They chimed excitedly, as Squall simply nodded, his finger tracing the hilt of his gunblade.

"However…" his voice trailed off. "I've noticed that you're all partnered up with the same people."

This was met by silence as the class looked at each other, a feeling of dread in the pit of their stomach as they realised that they _did _always partner up with the same people. Squall stiffened.

"Whilst fiend hunting, it is essential that you adjust yourselves to any fighter. You won't always be paired up with the same people, you might even be alone, so for a month you will train with someone different, exchanged tactics, learn from each other, match each other's pace for our mission, as you will leave together."

They groaned as Zack stood up suddenly.

"Angie! You can't!"

Angeal let out a sigh, scanning the list even though he knew the pairs by heart.

"Zack, Cloud will be in good hands." He nodded towards Squall, grinning foolishly.

Squall's expression remained unchanged as steel hues met those innocent ocean blue ones, he tensed slightly, but only Tidus would have noticed that, had he been awake.

Angeal paused and searched for Tidus, frowning slightly before breaking once more into a smile at his sleeping figure. Grinning, he cocked his head towards Bartz, who leapt up, grasping the blitzball beneath Tidus before Squall could react and hitting the athlete's head with it. The ball bounced off in a corner as Bartz scattered away, fleeing Squall's glare.

Tidus shook his sandy locks delicately, slowly emerging from his dreamless sleep as Squall bore into Bartz's back, who cowered and finally stood up to gather the ball and hand it to the blitzer, who was rubbing his eyes half-consciously.

Squall turned to Tidus, his eyes softening as sapphire eyes glistened curiously. The class slowly turned to Tidus, waiting for Angeal to speak, only to be greeted by a scene that left them perplexed.

Squall was gazing into an endless sea of blue, lowering his defences as his emotions seemed to spill over, emotions that only Tidus could comprehend as the sandy blond bit his lip.

"Squall? What's wrong?" Tidus asked quietly, his eyes trying to decipher the pained look that crossed the gunblader's face.

Steel hues wavered as they pierced Tidus' soul.

"We're sent on a mission… separated."

Tidus frowned slightly, and let out an "Oh", unsettled by this new piece of information.

Squall lifted a gloved hand, placing it on Tidus' cheeks, the blazing heat emanating from the skin spreading to his own body.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Sapphire eyes widened, questioning him.

"I swore to protect you…"

Tidus snaked his hand to join his, cradling it gently, prying it away to intertwine their fingers, before guiding it to the hollow of his neck, tapping it lightly.

"You'll always be able to protect me."

Their gaze intensified as his fingers lingered at the base, finally releasing the athlete as he met several curious transfixed eyes, who swiftly returned to the front of the class.

Angeal, his eyes twinkling in amusement at the display of intimacy between the two, knew for a fact that Squall would never lay a finger on Tidus in that manner, he choked back a chuckle at the class' shocked faces.

"Tidus, you'll be partnering with Zack."

The raven grinned broadly, and knocked on the table appreciatively.

Angeal regretted slightly partnering the two up, knowing how unbelievingly uncontrollable two hyper teenagers could be. Especially when Zack kept on hitting on Rinoa, Tidus' girlfriend, and challenging him to blitzball matches.

"Rinoa, you'll be with Bartz."

Tidus choked, Squall patted him on the back and the rest of the class stirred suddenly. The two of them shuffled closer, eyes gleaming mischievously as they took each other's hand in their own.

"Partners in crime?"

"YES."

"Against Squall?"

"OH YES."

Squall pressed his palm across his face so firmly he could have sworn he blacked out for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hm, so I've finally managed to upload the second chapter, although initially it was supposed to be something entirely different, but well, I like this better for second. Well for those who actually read this, enjoy. **

**Warnings: None. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the story. **

* * *

><p>The class had gone by in a blur, as Angeal filled them in on their new posts. Surprisingly, this had been something out of the ordinary, it wasn't a <em>small <em>mission, so to speak, and it wasn't various fiend cleaning activities around the globe… No it was something much bigger than that, to the extent that their mentor refused point blank to reveal the full details of their looming mission. Squall's eyes had narrowed at this, but he had made no comment towards Angeal's firm order.

_This isn't right._

He was drifting – his mind was floating into the simple antics of putting apart his mission, as he tried to block out the sensation of iciness that tried to envelop him. He had a strained face but he refused to submit.

_Leave. Now._

The moment lasted a while longer, and the pressure was gone, the heat slowly regaining his features. Squall was not fooled however – he knew it was only momentarily.

He hadn't exchanged a word with Cloud, the only display of difference in their relationship was the occasional eye contact, the entrancing blue that belonged to Tidus – no, _Cloud_– was boring into his metallic stare, innocently pulling at the strings as a fade tint of blue emerged. Instantly Cloud would look away, as if he had glimpsed the shadows that clawed at his heart, that battled within him each passing moment – he heaved a sigh.

A comfortable silence could be found between the two brooders, it perplexed most people. How could they stand it? Squall's mouth opened rarely, and Cloud followed suit. There was a silent understanding between them, which would grow the longer they spent time together.

Squall was somewhat unmoved by his new training sessions, Cloud was not firmly built with the athletic energy and agility of his previous partner, nor could their speed compare, yet his physical build could easily make up for it. Cloud was not weak - which was already clear due to his status.

Squall was rather observant, much to everyone's dismay; however he kept most information to himself, seeing no necessity in enlightening his surroundings of his findings. Therefore, he already had an idea of matching his fighting style with Cloud's, and saw no challenge to uphold. It was work – like any other. He didn't care. Some would wonder why he had even bothered to join – yet his flawless manner kept most loud obnoxious mouths shut. Save one. Which was sadly the only one Squall wished he could shut. By all means necessary.

He was constantly prowling the corridors of their hunting academy, every corner he turned, his smug, confident figure obstructed his vision as jade eyes lingered on his own silver orbs, which were emotionless at best, but were emitting sparks the minute they met. _Seifer _had truly never left Squall be. As children, there had been rivalry. At regular schooling, they would be constantly berated by their teachers to keep their heads low. And when he had decided to study hunting… Seifer had had to follow. It angered him, to the pit of his stomach where it would recoil at every lasting thought, as his jaw clenched whenever Seifer dare approach him, brushing scornfully against him so his scent would dawdle a while longer. Squall despised it, despised _him _to the very core. He had never stopped to wonder why, _where _it had started; all he had to know was that it was ever present, from the moment sizzling blue met emerald green.

He had managed to conceal most of his emotions, yet Seifer had always seen through them so efficiently, it pained Squall. He felt far too exposed whilst in his presence, but his pride prevented him from fleeing. Yet their confrontations' tension never ceased to grow, unconsciously engulfing them whole… to the extent that one eventful night of guarding had resulted in a spar that would forever remain etched in their minds – or rather their foreheads, courtesy of their gunblades. The reminder caused his insides to churn, knowing that a marked man walked free.

Many were not too oblivious to pick up on their differences, and were decent enough to stay out of it… bearing in mind that the pair of them were the only ones to have mastered the complexity and the very depths of a gunblade. It wasn't in the best of their interests to start a row.

Even before his deadly silence, and his stern gaze, he had gained his respect, had earned his right to walk the halls of the elite. Squall was one of a kind, but very welcome amongst their ranks, he knew. He didn't consider himself superior, simply more experienced as Tidus and him had been training for as long as he could remember. Each had grown hand in hand, although it had taken time for Squall to trust the blitzer, Squall cherished their childhood memories deeply. The blond was one of the only people he had bothered to get to know, to let into his defences, and to this day he did not regret it. The shadows lurking, crawling underneath his skin, dissolved the moment the blitzer's hand lay on his. Much as he estimated his duty to protect Tidus at all costs, he was heavily dependent on the blue-eyed male.

He creased his brow as he stopped walking, breaking from his reverie as he eyed the scene before him.

_Seifer. _

* * *

><p>Tidus' Brotherhood lay dangling at his side as he set his blitzball in his locker for later practice, and immersed himself in his time table.<p>

_Weaponry._

He was nervous, his eyes were unfocused as he mentally slapped himself awake, he found concentrating on a simple task as remembering his class room number _difficult._ Tidus had a lot on his mind, far more than he could wish to bear, and the amplitude of his state of disorientation wasn't ebbing away. One may know that Tidus was forgetful, but not to the point where the small digits and letters melted before his eyes so that the knowledge vanished from his mind. He heaved sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to calm himself, but his head was buzzing with questions and unease, until a hand smashed on his locker to jolt him awake.

"What's this? Ol' Squally's precious china doll?" Seifer snickered as he noted with glee that the repercussion of his blow had caused any amount of damage to Tidus' gloved but unaware hand.

Tidus glared at him menacingly as he pulled his hand away, gently closing the locker in the proper manner before turning back to Seifer. He wasn't one to be taken lightly, admittedly his intelligence may be nothing out of the ordinary, but the athlete had a way with his sword. He wasn't disrespected – far from it. His cheerfulness attracted many friends – male and female alike – albeit the latter lacking as they were usually scared away by a vicious Rinoa. He didn't mind, and his reputation had also shot forward as he was the star athlete of the school – he remained humble however and loyal to his friends. No negative points there.

"Oi, scar face. I'd shut it if I were you," Tidus growled as his grip on his long sword tightened.

"Whatcha gonna do? Call your _protector?__"_ He said tauntingly as the grin never left his face.

Tidus frankly had no utter hatred towards the blond, albeit how he made Squall's blood boil, nor had he sought a fight with him before. Unfortunately, his current state of mind and the far too wide toothed grin that was plastered on Seifer's face was far too much for Tidus' nerves as he slammed his balled up fist on Seifer's chest, pinning him to the locker wall. Class could wait. Several gasps were emitted, but Tidus would care less as their scattering feet was but a distant memory whilst sapphire eyes burned with a fire that one was not to cross.

Seifer had not been expecting this reaction as his grin was siphoned off his face, an equally intensified fire glowering in between his emerald hues. A small smile crept his lips once more, as the pressure on his chest was not lifted – in fact, he could feel flames slowly licking at his clothes, singeing them even, but Seifer did not yelp, did not fight back.

"Oh did I pluck a sensitive string, huh? You should run along to your boyfriend now, lest he be worried."

Seifer was pushing the limits and he knew so all too well. As a murderous look crossed the face of the one he taunted, he suddenly lashed out at him, kicking upwards so Tidus would stumble backwards. A groan escaped the blitzer's lips as he edged sideways, grasping his sides as he loosened his grip and nearly landed on the ground. He cursed under his breath, fumbling for the sword that fell with a clatter to the floor. Why had Seifer provoked him? Why had he challenged him into a battle that he wouldn't dare back down from? Seifer knew only too well of his close relationship with Squall – yet had never bothered to taunt them, until this day. Tidus was even surprised at his own reaction, he had once been an "act first, think later" person, but he had thought that that part of his personality had died down… It seemingly _hadn__'__t._

"Squall's not my boyfriend, you moron." he gritted his teeth. "He's my brother, nothing more!"

His sweltering gaze never left Seifer's as he heeded him towards the corridor, which was empty due to their previous physical actions and how initially, they were _supposed _to be in class. Seifer bared his teeth and lunged, Hyperion having been silently produced to his side. Tidus dodged it instinctively; his fingertips alight as the fire that had once lightened his eyes was now circling his arm and being launched towards an elated Seifer.

Brotherhood was drawn but was never used, it simply accompanied Tidus' precise and agile movements. Seifer grunted as he tackled him, plunging forward, but Tidus had grasped his arm and turned him around, clasping him into a firm hold. His face was now facing the wall as Tidus bent his arm backwards, before shunting him against the thickly painted bricks.

"Lay off, you git." He grunted, the contact having made a suitably satisfying sound as his grip began to loosen.

No scream had been emitted, no submission had been either.

Seifer had rapidly scrambled back to his feet, glowering as Hyperion was flaunted before Tidus' eyes.

"Quit the magic. Take me on with your sword."

Tidus glanced at his shimmering blue sword, which seemed brighter than usual, almost eager to draw blood from the smug gunblader. Tidus chuckled darkly under his breath as he slung the object which Seifer coveted over his shoulder.

"You're not worth this sword, Almasy."

And with that, an ear-splitting noise was discharged before no more.

* * *

><p>Squall's eyes had widened but his reflexes were far too unquestionable to be fooled in such a reprehensible manner, as he already rolled over, grabbing Tidus securely by the waist and forcing him to the floor. The teenager had groaned and wrestled, until he recognized Squall's stone cold touch, and relaxed in his arms. He lifted himself up as the smoke evaporated, Squall's arms resolute as he didn't seem to think Tidus should be going <em>anywhere. <em>He was glaring at him now, before hissing under his breath.

"Tidus. You could have been _killed._"

He shook his chocolate bangs where dirt and dust alike had been mingled, frost resting on his shoulders. He finally released the blitzer who instantly jumped up, roaring with anger.

"That f-"

Squall was dusting off his clothes, and noted with dismay that the obstinate clueless being that consisted of his rival had torn his ordinarily immaculate white sleeveless shirt. He gnashed his teeth as he followed Tidus, stopping him in his tracks – steel hues concerned as Seifer had seemed to have disappeared.

It then dawned on Squall – it had been a very distinguishable cold feeling that encased them, leading one to believe that it was not an ordinary explosion. It hadn't been an item recklessly flung out in the open, it had been _magic. _He hadn't seen anything however, and neither had Tidus apparently. Seifer was thoroughly known to prefer physical damage, and when forced to, his element was distinctively fire. He wouldn't have cast a based-off ice attack.

Squall's silver orbs were glaring out in the open as he tried to no avail to understand what had happened in the small amount of time that he had been present on the scene. Seifer and Tidus had been sparring, and the minute Tidus had torn away his gaze from Seifer's, shadows and smoke had consumed them, and as the darkness was lifted, shards of ice replaced them. He had rushed to the blitzer's side immediately, without even glancing at Seifer, and now he had suddenly disappeared?

Tidus made an impatient noise as he shuffled out of Squall's clutches before enlarging his eyes at the small figure that was trapped under crystalized debris.

Cloud blinked incoherently at them, moving disjointedly underneath the rubble as he tried to free himself. The other two hurried to his side, Tidus hauling him forward as he liberated him from the confines of the icy rocks that coated their once normal corridor. Tidus hunched over him with a worried glance, trying to stabilize Cloud as he straightened himself up.

"Cloud, are you okay?" Squall's voice was hitched in his throat, so it had been Tidus who had voiced the question.

The blond nodded slowly as he tried to walk underneath his grasp, but nearly toppled over his wobbly legs, in which Squall extended his arms. There had been an intake of breath as Cloud's eyes glazed over from shock from the gunblader's touch – he couldn't place it, but there had been something more than concern from the touch, yet Cloud couldn't place _what._

"'M sorry man, Almasy was screwing things up and –"

Cloud shook his head vehemently as the startling range of blue flickered to match the blitzer's.

"No… It's not your fault. I shouldn't have been here in the first place…"

Tidus nodded grimly and studied him, as he agreed in his head to the other's words. What _had _he been doing there? He was supposed to be in class, right?

_Cloud Strife… ditching?_

Tidus' hand clasped his back gently and he grinned at him which Cloud had no choice but to return. His face felt hot and he wanted to leave the two, but Squall fixated his eyes on him in a manner that ensured him that he wouldn't be going anywhere until he decided it.

"Are you hurt Cloud?" Concerned glistening orbs met his as Tidus rubbed his back amicably, trying to pry away any response as to his physical or mental condition.

"I'm… all right," he answered gradually, tugging out of his grasp.

Tidus made as if he were going to retaliate but did nothing as he glanced around their icy surroundings. He stifled a groan as he knew that this incident would not go unnoticed. He walked over to his discarded sword which curiously was still alight, as if it sensed evil still. Tidus lifted it up, rubbing the hilt affectionately, although it quivered feebly to his touch. Tidus turned around, observing Squall who was trying to beckon a reluctant Cloud towards the infirmary. He noticed how Cloud recoiled at Squall's touch which probed Tidus' curiosity. Surely he hadn't guessed…?

They were now leaving him behind, with a vague grunt as a farewell. Tidus didn't mind – Cloud wasn't his responsibility as he wasn't his partner. It sounded blunt when put in that way but a primary point in a relationship between partners was for one and another to take care of each other. Tidus sighed and tried to determine how severely he would be punished. Maybe he could melt the ice…? His hands lightened up at the thought although he knew that even if it had any effect, his magic was nearly not strong enough to melt the whole of the crystalized shards. Besides – there would be melted ice and mud meddled together, causing a much bigger mess.

He was about to back away casually, turning to the opposite direction of which Squall and Cloud had left, before he was halted by Auron.

_Oh, this doesn't look good at all._

Tidus stopped and gave him a sheepish glance.

"Here I was to tell you off for skipping class but… what the _hell _happened here?" He asked in an incredulous voice.

"Erm… Seifer?" He said nonchalantly.

"Are you telling me… that this mess was caused by a petty school boy?" He growled.

"… You could say that," he shrugged and made to get away.

"Not so fast, blitz boy. You're cleaning this mess up," he grunted.

Tidus protested, anger quickly catching up with his previous state of nonchalance. This wasn't his stupid fault, why should he take care of it? Not to mention, just _how _would he_?_

"With _what?__"_

Auron gave him a look and chuckled lightly under his breath and gave a slight shove, as he pursued his previous course.

"You'll find a way, I'm sure of it. And when you're done, you're to see Angeal."

Tidus cursed the man under his breath so thoroughly and without bothering to keep his voice low, that it was a wonder as to why he hadn't landed himself a month of detention already.

* * *

><p>Cloud was still struggling under Squall's iron grasp, in which he ended up submitting to under his stern gaze, even after he had accepted to visit the infirmary, which proved fruitless as he had suffered minor damage, barely a scratch to tell a tale. Once he was assured that he would lay on the infirmary's bed, which he was compelled to do due to his state of dizziness, Squall was still by his side, all thought of their classes seemed to have faded from his mind. From the moment the SeiferTidus confrontation had played in front of him, Endurance had been a distant memory, and they had all subsided to an "explosion" afterwards.

Taking their time, they had inspected the damages on the school territory and to themselves, and finally had left for the infirmary. Cloud suspected that Tidus was caught and forced to set the corridor straight, and he… was currently very late to Balthier's history lesson. Squall didn't seem to care in the least, he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed against his chest and his loose dark-haired locks hiding his eyes as he fastened them on the floor with what seemed to be all his might.

Squall was currently lost in his thoughts as he questioned himself over and over again how the incident had occurred, and also how Cloud had shied away from his touch. Previous to the incident there had never been a problem… It was almost as if his cold touch reminded him of the cold air that had trapped him in the school hall…

Cloud was furious at the nurse, as he thought he had missed enough class for one day. He hoisted himself up, and was about to bolt through the door when a firm hand stopped him instantly, pushing back on the bed before rapidly pulling it away, still wary of Cloud's previous averseness to his touch. Squall was hunched over him, his gaze now burning into him ominously. When Cloud had stopped fidgeting and laid back down, Squall backed away and resumed his brooding.

Cloud silently observed him out of the corner of his eye; he traced the slender figure of his newly appointed partner. Slender, yet at the same time broad and firm. He emanated a graceful and elegant vibe and Cloud wondered how it would be on the battle field…

_He reminds me of a feline… Maybe he's a lion._

* * *

><p>Tidus hadn't bothered to clean and had fled immediately to Angeal's office, his distinctive whine finally unfolding as Angeal ushered him in and Tidus lowered himself to a seat under his stern and searching gaze.<p>

"Tidus," he started, a clear note of exasperation in his voice.

Before he could even continue, Tidus had already broken through his statement.

"Angeal, I'm sorry for the mess but that was out of line for Auron to ask me to clean up _Seifer__'__s _dirty work."

Angeal heaved a sigh, he knew that the impatient blitzer wouldn't listen to him straight away.

"Tidus, forget that right now, we'll deal with it. The order wasn't ours, Auron simply wanted to make you sweat," He stated. "I wanted to talk to you about something else."

Tidus paused and waited for him to continue, his fingers tracing the contours of the armchair in which he was settled.

"I don't mean to be indiscreet, but… How's Squall been doing lately?"

Tidus stiffened, sapphire eyes gauging into Angeal's as he nearly clawed at the arms of his chair.

_What…?_

"What do you mean?" Tidus had whispered ever so quietly.

Angeal had slipped out of his own seat and towered over Tidus now, concern apparent in his eyes.

"He seems… dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

Tidus wanted to back away, his fingers were scraping around him, anxiety slowly gaining him.

_What if they took him away?_

Angeal took a deep breath and looked away, aware of the teenager's unease.

"Don't take it the wrong way Tidus, but if something's wrong with Squall, we need to know." He urged him.

Tidus stilled himself as a growl was buried in the depths of his chest.

"_Nothing _is wrong with Squall, and if that's it, I'll be leaving." He uttered with an icy voice that was not his. He had now risen from his seat and his hands were trembling. With a last glance, he rushed off from the room, as Angeal studied his retreating figure. Tidus' reaction only confirmed his fears.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I'm going to be adding bits of the characters' past as I go on... I'm sorry, but this isn't strictly revolving around Squall and Cloud, it also has a lot to do with Tidus, Rinoa and Zack. Kind of my main five, I guess. And fighting - yes. I'm not bloodthirsty, I'm not. **

**Warnings: Sorry, still nothing.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. **

Cloud shifted awkwardly by his side, unaccustomed to being left alone in Squall's care. They had agreed, upon leaving the infirmary, that Cloud would spend the night over. The nurse having deemed Cloud free to go, and their classes long done, now was their timeless escape.

"Shall we… go now?"

Squall observed his new partner, half-conscious as he pressed a palm across his forehead, cold seething through his gloved digits to awake his features. Cloud furrowed his brow, in a manner that prodded Squall's curiosity, whose corners of his mouth twitched as he jerked his chocolate hair to the side, tapping lightly on the smaller male's shoulder.

His metallic stare seemed to bore into Cloud's sparkling blue eyes, the latter being slightly intimidated, nodded his head.

"We'll be taking my car," Squall's low, morose voice filtered into the spiky blond's ear as his shoulders hunched to the side, his frail hands rubbing against his neck. "Is there something more you wish to do?"

Cloud had a seemingly mesmerized look on his face at the sound of the gunblader's voice, but snapped out of if at the brooding figure's question.

"Can we… go to the chocobo ranch first?" he asked quietly.

Cloud flushed slightly at his demand. What would Squall make of it?He remembered once during camping, Zack had fallen asleep as they had stopped to rest; therefore it had been up to him to gather their needs. Whilst skimming through the bushes, he had been distracted by an indistinctive noise that had awoken his curiosity. He had paused his movements to listen in, and a chocobo emerged from the shadows, hostile at first but soon giving in to Cloud's light touch and nibbling at his spikes.

He found he could actually understand the chocobo, and he wanted to sink into the ground as he realized the baby chocobo thought he was its mother. Nonetheless he bent over to cradle it tenderly, feeding it greens, smiling despite himself. He had always enjoyed chocobos - the jokes of their resemblances aside, he found it oddly comforting to have one by his side. Time had soon run out though, as he had continued to play with the chocobo, he decided it was time to make his way back to Zack before he woke.

It was no use as he arrived, an anxious Zack prowled around the fire he had built.

"Cloud! Where have you been?"

"Erm… just getting berries and stuff, you know?"

He had scoffed and pointed behind him, Cloud tilting his head to the side to follow his finger. It was the chocobo hiding behind a clump of bushes.

"Why was this following you, Cloud?" Zack asked, a hint of amusement in his voice, cautiously making his way towards the chocobo.

"Don't." He had spoken without thinking.

Zack stopped and turned to him.

"Don't what?" He was grinning now.

"The chocobo – it's afraid of you, and only wants me to approach it," he said as he pushed Zack gently aside to crawl near the chocobo, who with a "kweh!" scrambled into his lap contentedly.

Zack stood awestruck as Cloud straightened himself, the chocobo nipping at his ears affectionately.

"Mama chocobo, much? How did you know what it wanted?"

Cloud had only blushed and shook his head, but from then on Zack had called him Mama Chocobo when they were alone.

They had returned to the school with the chocobo at hand and asked if they could keep it. The school was wary at first but decided that it would be Cloud's personal chocobo during missions, it would be one less to spare.

And now Cloud visited it regularly, occasionally riding it to clear himself of his thoughts.

Squall's face remained expressionless but a chuckle soon crept to his lips as he swung his bangs loosely, nodding as his eyes seemed to demonstrate a state of amusement.

Cloud flinched and narrowed his eyes, a scent of leather distilling in his nose as the gunblader moved closer to him, brushing him slightly as he led the way.

"Hey wait!" The blond called, laying a hand on his shoulder, instantly regretting it as an intense electricity of cold overcame him, spreading through his body. He let out a gasp. _Squall__Leonhart__… __What__are__you__doing?_

Squall tensed and removed the hand gingerly, the pit of his stomach coiling up as he realised that the blond had _felt_his emotions, had felt the cold that coated his heart…

"What is it?" Any trace of amusement had long left his face.

"I- Just." The blond stuttered as he recovered from the first shock, as the warm air filled his insides once more, and he decided to ignore the sensations – for now. "What was so funny?" His eyes glistened curiously.

Squall was taken aback but hid it behind a smirk, he definitely hadn't expected the blond to miss out on the undeniable bitterness and cold that had spread through his body. He bent over to whisper in his ear, deciding that if he had accepted the first touch than he should at least stand his cold breath against his neck.

"We're joining your kin, no?" He said in a playful tone before pulling back and regaining his stone cold self.

Cloud felt ripples of shock overcome him, taking a step backwards as he felt the soft breath of Squall's against the nape of his neck, the feeling that warped through his body was so unlike the one that he had felt at the touch of the man's body.

Struggling to speak again, Cloud bit his lip as he frowned.

"You too?" He asked in a small voice.

Squall lifted his hand and brushed it against Cloud's golden locks as the blond braced himself for a sensation of cold to sweep over him that never came.

"A chocobo is a gentle and kind being, better than any human nature. It seems fragile and powerless, yet when the need comes it may become extremely dangerous." Squall said in an even voice. "You should be glad to be compared to one."

With that last comment, Squall turned his back and moved onwards, unaware of the shivers running down Cloud's spine.

_You're kinder… than you let on, you know?_

Entering the stall, he noticed that Squall seemed to stay aside from the chocobos, which were squeaking caringly at him, trying to peck at his pockets. Heaving a sigh, he pulled out some greens and fed them; petting them tenderly. Acting on pure instinct, Cloud sneaked up behind Squall, wrapping his arms around his waist, burying his face into his back. The cold was back, but Cloud didn't pull away, he needed to _understand._

_Is__it__… __his__emotions?__  
><em>  
>Squall froze.<p>

A moment of pure intensity went by as Cloud clung to the older man shamelessly, secretly elated by the feel of his arms around his waist.

_Stop__hitting__on__him._

"Where are my greens?" Cloud asked, baring his teeth provokingly.

Squall pressed a palm across his face, shaking his head, as Cloud edged over to the closest chocobo, burying his face into the bright feathers. The chocobo chewed at his hair, recognising his owner as Cloud let out a hearty laugh. He truly adored them, felt safe under their affectionate touch.

Squall watched him with a bemused look, crossing his arms across his chest, he leaned on the wall next to the stall as he pondered his thoughts – Cloud hadn't pulled away. Why? Had he understood? Could he possibly accept him? The way he needed to push people away?

After feeding the chocobos, stroking a hyperactive Boko, and fleeing from an equally frantic Bartz, Squall had Cloud in his car. Stuck in silence. He tried turning the radio on, letting a rock song fill the space as he hummed to it appreciatively under his breath. What was Cloud thinking? He shouldn't care - yet he did. He couldn't help it.

Cloud studied Squall's outline and his sharp movements as he swerved the car, his necklace bouncing lightly on his sculpted chest, permitting Cloud to decipher a lion-esque symbol dangling from his neckline.

_It almost confirms what I thought before._

As Squall parked in front of a rather large apartment, Cloud noticed a sandy blond head shutting the door, duffel bag in hand. They descended from the vehicle, striding up to his side.

He lifted an enquiring look to Squall, but the gunblader remained unbothered.

"Tidus," he said simply, eyes flickering to the bag.

"I'm not running away," he laughed, approaching him and punching him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey Cloud!" He waved energetically.

Cloud stiffened. They lived together?

"Hey Tidus…"

Squall narrowed his eyes.

"What happened after the explosion?"

Tidus frowned, biting his lip as his eyes flickered rapidly towards Squall's before turning away again.

"Auron… Tried to mess with me," he mumbled, a gentle chuckle rippling from his throat but only sounded heartless as it rang through their ears. "Afterwards I saw Angeal, he said he'd take care of it. Nothing to be worried about."

Squall grimaced, easily guessing that there was something that Tidus was omitting to tell, but was careful in avoiding it as well. He could be very patient when needed – this wasn't a discussion to uphold in their younger companion's presence.

"Alright then… And where are you off to?"

Tidus groaned, as Cloud realised that he had regained his usual self, the shock of the question having worn off.

"The school's beach. I'm staying over at Zack's."

Squall nodded, removing his jacket as he passed the keys to the eager blitzballer who ran off, waving goodbye as he yanked open the car door, sliding in smoothly.

Cloud waited for Squall to open the door to the apartment before questioning him, drinking in the view before him. The apartment had glass doors, something that surprised him slightly, thinking that they would rather keep their doings private. However, he noted that only the front was painfully exposed, even so there were long lengths of vine that encircled the entrance, leaving a magical atmosphere to any newcomer. There were even orbs circling the area, somehow securing it under glittering lights that rendered the area so much more… the opposite of Squall.

It was obvious he didn't live alone. Albeit the wonders that Squall could easily conceal, Cloud was convinced that his choice of house would not involve a flourishing exposed house that bathed in faerie lights and flowers.

This was only the front however, and the garden that extended in front of it seemed no different. He wondered who tended to it, but had some sort of clue that might be confirmed, if the person in question was to present themselves forward.

"You… live together?" Cloud asked whilst Squall stripped out of his bomber jacket, casting it away unceremoniously as he deposited Lion heart across the kitchen table, creating a sharp rattling noise as it mingled with various weapons and armoury, the blond recognising one as Auron's bushido blade.

He moved towards the refrigerator and opened it, drumming his fingers on the ledge absentmindedly.

"Yes."

Cloud flushed and looked away.

"So… you two…?"

Squall lifted his head to look at him, Cloud could feel the intense metallic gaze boring into his bask as he slowly turned to meet those blue-grey eyes.

"No." He said sharply, grasping a milk carton which he downed quickly. A bit of the liquid remained on his lips as Cloud's insides squirmed at the erotic image of Squall licking it away.

_What are you doing to me? Ugh!_

"Oh," said Cloud, alarmed at his own thoughts. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to intrude…"

Squall shrugged and skimmed once more through the fridge, clicking his tongue impatiently as he realised Tidus or Jecht had most likely scavenged through it while he had been with Cloud.

"Squall?" Cloud's voice was unsteady.

Squall was in no mood to go shopping for groceries, so he picked up his phone, holding up his hand to silence Cloud.

Three rings and he heard a gruff "Yeah?"

"Jecht, bring over food. And alcohol."

"You old enough to be drinking, kid?" He said roughly, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Jecht…"

"Alright, alright I'm on it."

Cloud stared at Squall during this exchange, sceptical that it be necessary. He soon realised he was wrong as his stomach growled whilst Squall put away the phone. He was now moving towards the table of weapons again, a curious glint in his eyes as he chose a sliver gunblade, which Cloud had seen on some occasions, but was more accustomed to the shining blue of the name… _Lion__Heart._

Squall's finger traced the hilt as he mumbled under his breath, then abruptly stretched it out in a blunt movement that would have cost Cloud a matching scar had he been standing anywhere near the gunblader. Squall smirked and pointed the blade in his direction, then tilted his head to the side, where a door was ajar.

Cloud paled slightly, unsure whether he were really challenging him to a spar, but in a flash, Squall had flung himself forward, grasping Cloud by the sides as the blond let out a gasp, and rolled out the door. They wrestled for a second as Cloud gasped feeling the cool touch of the gunblader's blade on his exposed flesh, and finally he hit a step that bit into his skin, leaving him to growl and kick at Squall's stomach, which sent him backwards. An easy smirk was playing on his lips, and his eyes seemed to narrow into a determined stare.

"Partner, this is what I like to call _training.__"_

Cloud growled as his fingertips glowed, sending a flame Squall's way, his eyes too intent on the hovering figure around him to drink in their surroundings. Squall had narrowly dodged it, which he countered with a shard of ice that was hurled Cloud's way, shattering above his head to coat his spikes with a crystallised appearance.

Cloud grunted and lifted himself up, dragging his feet as his eyes darted to the side. He had no weapon, his sword had been cast away in the kitchen, and he had half a mind to run after it but decided against it – he would accentuate his reflexes and magic better this way. Was this not training?

Squall's silver orbs flickered his way and then to the rest of the area, Cloud soon realized that this was no ordinary battle ground, as right before his eyes volcanic rocks emerged from the crumbling land beneath his feet and now littered the area, several pillars that seemed ready to shatter also appearing at the sides. Another flash and a silver disembodied figure stood before him. It was oddly familiar.

"Stars, rain down!" The voice was disfigured, yet it resembled…

His very own.

He remained rooted in place from shock, as he felt sudden broad hands seize him, tugging him firmly as he dragged him out of the direct line of fire.

Panting, they rolled around to one of the pillars, as Cloud's eyes widened when the shapeless figure moved towards them again. Squall could detect a slight quivering from his part, as the blond seemed to want to bury his face in his chest, but refrained from doing so, still frozen by shock.

Squall lifted himself up, grasping Cloud by his hand and with a flicker of his gunblade, sent the pillar crashing down, the boulders occasionally hitting the manikin.

Steel hues flickered towards Cloud as he saw how the blond had begun to sweat, his golden spikes now sticking to his forehead which was coated with the water emanating from his body, due to his anxiety.

Squall said nothing, but his fingers ignited with an electrical flow, which he sent towards the manikin. It froze as the shockwaves enveloped it and the disarraying figure began to rock back and forth. With a final blow, courtesy of Squall, the manikin fell and faded away.

The volcanic rocks were now shrinking away, to be replaced by a large garden, of which he noticed, several red roses were intertwined with the vines growing on the back of the house. It was spacious and felt relaxing… He could even see a blitzball or two set on the loose, which Tidus must have left lying around. Whilst Cloud drunk in their surroundings, Squall edged nearer to him, flipping his hair to the side and lowering himself to Cloud's view. Sapphire eyes widened as a cold hand dabbed at his forehead.

"What… are you doing?" Cloud croaked.

"You're bleeding," said Squall simply.

"I-I don't feel anything,"

Squall didn't say anything as his fingertips suddenly glowed and Cloud felt a relaxing wave jolt through his body – clearly Squall was using Cure. Seconds passed by as Cloud writhed uncomfortably under Squall's growing magic – he still couldn't feel a thing, but he realised that his older companion would not let him go until his wound closed across his forehead. Supposed wound, that is.

Squall finally pulled away, slinging Revolver over his shoulder and motioned with his fingers for Cloud to follow. His mind pounding with infinite questions, Cloud obeyed whilst dusting his clothes off.

_That was no ordinary fight… His voice was even slightly similar… At the same time it was nearly a shriek… A terrifying shriek…_

He burst through the open doors, collecting himself together to put on a brave face when he would ultimately question Squall.

What he saw however, was a sight different from which he had expected. The kitchen table that had previously been covered from view with various equipment that belonged to what seemed to be the many males that occupied the area, was now littered with stacks of fresh food and bottles of alcohol here and there. A sturdy man stood in the shadow of the doorway, an open beer bottle in his hand as he eyed the blond curiously.

"Humph. You'll be the Cloud boy, right?"

"How – How do you know my name?" Cloud stuttered, at complete awe before the very loosely dressed man. His skin was naturally tanned as his hair was strikingly back, a bit rough to the side and curiously dressed. Across his chest he bore a sign that he had seen before – but he didn't know where exactly.

His previous questions seemed to have evaporated momentarily.

The man let out a raucous laugh and patted him on the shoulder/

"That chocobo hair of yours has left you quite widely known, I'll have you know."

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Squall had been loading the cupboards and fridge with food, leaving out some noodles and a pack of what appeared to be lamb chops.

"You eating with us Jecht?" He mumbled.

_Jecht? That sounds… familiar._

"Nah, got some business to look into. Where's my kid? Heard he's been into some trouble or whatnot." He said roughly.

"Down at the school beach. With Zack."

"Cheers." He lifted his beer in a salute, before leaving them with the lasting scent of alcohol.

The encounter had left Cloud slightly disarrayed – he suddenly realised that he knew nothing about the life of the dark-haired gunblader. He had been living with Tidus – he never could have guessed. Somehow Cloud had always pictured the man living alone, if he had ever thought of it at all.

"That was - ?"

"… Tidus' father."

Cloud nodded as he took a seat the table, searching amidst the still scattered goods for as he opted for a Dr Pepper, not particularly fond of alcoholic beverages. Squall had his back to him, arranging the stove to cook their chops. There were some herbs at his side, herbs that Cloud did not recognise, not too keen on cooking. He cleared his throat, as he began to formulate the question he was burning to ask in the best proper way – before blurting out.

"What the hell was that back there?"

_Well he had tried._

Squall didn't answer right away as he placed a pot of water on the stove, then he slowly turned to him, leaning against the counter effortlessly as his shirt clung to his traced muscles and Cloud had to stop himself from ripping it open. The necklace had tilted to the side and Cloud could decipher a couple of words engraved in the metal. "_Sleeping__Lion__Heart__"__._

… _Not exactly going to plan._

"… They're teachers and hunters alike… They built this place together and we train here…"

"I've never seen Jecht before," Cloud interjected.

"That's because he mainly teaches summoners, real summoners," he added as Cloud began to protest. "Materia's not a formal way of summoning – Yuna is a summoner, for example."

Cloud narrowed his eyes, but nodded slowly. It still didn't explain what they had fought back there.

"He's a summoner?"

At this, he noticed that Squall hesitated, he was tugging on the sleeves of his shirt now and looking away, clearly at unease with what had seemed an innocent enough question.

"Not exactly… more of a summon." His voice was barely a whisper.

"What-?" He gasped, nearly spitting out the drink he had just hoisted to his lips.

"… I think Tidus should be the one to recount that story," he shrugged as he turned back to the stove, adding a dab of oil in the water and a pinch of salt. He added two more chops as he turned the others around. Cloud found it slightly fascinating as he observed the gunblader… but his curiosity got the best of him as he countered his original will to leave the man be.

"But… I mean… What did we fight back there?" He asked fearfully, playing with his fingers on his lap.

Squall heaved a sigh as he began adding the noodles to the now boiling water.

"Like I said, they built that place, and it's layered with several battlefields of which we are unaccustomed to. There are several verses of the disembodied figures…" His voice trailed off as a silence met Squall's words and they both avoided looking at each other, Squall's back firmly turned to Cloud's.

"… That doesn't explain the particular form of _our_disembodied figure." Cloud forced himself to say.

Squall still wouldn't look at him, but Cloud could sense the tense form of his partner as he certainly seemed to be searching for an answer that would satisfy Cloud – but he couldn't find one.

"I can't say much, but…" His voice was very quiet, and the natural sharp edge to his words had softened. "The first time I encountered one… it took Seifer's form."

Once again silence, as Cloud had clearly understood what Squall was implying in that statement.

"Are you telling me that… I hate myself or something? That I fear myself? "

Squall's back stiffened as he turned around abruptly to meet Cloud's ocean hues – he had_not_expected the younger male to imply in his turn that _he_was afraid of that useless blabbering sad excuse for a human being. He was ready to explode, in fact he could already sense the presence of the cold surfacing once more, latching itself at Squall's defenceless state of mind – oh how it _fed_on Squall's strong emotions. It never left – it simply faded away until deep emotions emerged from his being. With the ice demon's urging words his fists had balled up, but the pressure in his chest lessened at the look of pure innocence on Cloud's face.

He hadn't meant it – he knew he hadn't. Slowly he lowered his fists and accepted himself as the better man in this situation – he shouldn't lash out on the first person who accidentally struck a nerve. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair. What was more, he knew that Cloud wouldn't incidentally unnerve him – it wasn't his type.

Instead he had to now reassure this person who's reality seemed to be crashing down at this very moment – what had he just faced and _why._He could trace a faint quiver in his opposite's mouth as Cloud willed himself to put on a brave face – but Squall knew better. He knew that in those pale round cerulean blue eyes was layered a fear that he hid below his silent expression. Squall bit his lip languidly, carefully placing words in his head that would bring any amount of comfort towards his newly appointed partner. This would be an interesting factor to expose to their mentor, considering he himself had never faced his own manikin in battle. There had been a large variety – but never had he heard the fatal cry of Lion Heart. He had always thought nothing of it, considered it natural even, as he was almost certain that Tidus had never been confronted with the situation.

Now that he thought about it, it startled him that he had never been forced to fight himself off – the demons that lay within him were enough to manifest any fear towards his motives. What could he say? He didn't know Cloud all too well – in fact he hardly spoke with the blond at all. There were occasional hellos, there were times when they would sit across each other during lunch and each stare off and delve into their deep musings. It had been natural – now he felt that there would have to be something more.

"Listen, Cloud… I can't give you the answers you're looking for, but… This is a strange system, one that I don't think anyone could fully explain to you, or me for that matter, so I think we'll just have to find out for ourselves, alright? … Don't think about," he said lamely, as he carefully took off the edgy blunt in his words and tried to be gentle with the spiky blond.

Cloud nodded slowly, there would be time, and he could even try to ask Angeal himself, but… Why did they have this training system in their home?

Cloud toyed with one of the holes that marked his ripped jeans as silence was once more instilled.

"Isn't it dangerous? I mean… are they the real…?"

"Not, but they carry the same attributes, abilities and such but are no threat whatsoever to the real form. We call them manikins." Squall quietly veered the subject to the actually nature of the beings and not the one that Cloud had found himself fighting against mere minutes ago.

"Manikins, huh? I don't really like them…"

Squall snorted as he stirred the pot, his focus regaining those of his cooking, flipping the chop over at the same time.

"Same as it is at school."

"R-Really? But I-"

"You're not in senior year yet. Zack's dealt with this."

Somehow Squall was hoping that the mention of his friend would soothe Cloud's anxiety even a tiny bit – it was the least he could do. Fighting one's self sure wasn't an easy task nor would it be preferable.

"Oh." Cloud felt wary now as he pondered Squall's words. If it was truly fear that had brought the frightening replicate forward, then what was it that he feared? And this Jecht – he was unnerving. A summon? That… seems so wrong.

Squall finally grunted in approval as he sprinkled the chops with the herbs he had carefully put aside and mixed the familiar flavours – he had always found it relaxing to cook. At first he had started when he was young, he had noticed that Auron would generally struggle with it but nonetheless Squall observed out of the corner of his eye – eager to insist in any way possible for taking advantage of their hospitality. Ultimately, he had put his arms in the air and pushed the bushido wielder aside and taken matters into his own hands. Now, it was frequently known that Squall was their own little cook as over the years he had perfected his technique and actually took pleasure in it.

The meat was sizzling and he could feel the familiar waves of heat emanating from the pot of noodles. Carefully, he turned off the fire burning beneath the pot, lowering it on the table as Cloud scrambled about to lay the table with plates and bowls. Squall had a concentrated expression on his face and Cloud couldn't help but fixate his eyes on it, pulling apart the frozen features of the dark-haired gunblader.

It smelled wonderful, Cloud couldn't deny it. The scent of the chops triggered past memories of his childhood – a childhood where he had been happy and hadn't needed a reason to run away and hide in the hollow corridors of a hunting academy, of all places. Cloud had always wondered about everyone's reason to join – he had never found any excuse to ask. He himself had fled the abusive hand of his stepfather, who had stepped in when his biological father had passed away. His mother couldn't support them on her own, and he was far too young to make any difference. Then she too had drifted into a wakeless sleep, leaving him in the filthy hands of the man he hated the most. In the end, he ran to the only place he could relatively call home – Zack's house. Zack's parents had accepted him graciously; they never pestered him with indiscreet questions and had treated him fairly well. And then Zack's ambition was set – so Cloud followed.

Maybe it made sense that he had had to face himself – it wasn't fear, but hate. He had been so weak; he had fled and had hidden for so long rather than face his own problems and fight back. What did that make him? A coward. He didn't even belong amongst them – he had betrayed his honour.

Squall couldn't understand the swift change of expressions on Cloud's face as pain mingled with relief – he decided not to mention it is as his stiff posture melted into a sitting position as he carefully layered the plates with the hasty meal he had put together.

Cloud was still curious about the happenings of their school, this _training_place, about Squall himself, but he decided to keep his mouth clasped shut as he took a hesitant bite at the herb coated piece that clung to his fork. It melted on his tongue and truly tasted of a past childhood that had been carefree – he almost wanted to thank Squall for reminding him that he hadn't always had to run away, but he knew it would only raise questions so he said nothing.

"Wow, you sure know how to cook Squall," Cloud grinned as he enjoyed the play of spices that mingled with his tongue, hopefully deterring them away from their previous disturbing subject of conversation towards something more casual.

Squall mumbled thanks as he bit into his own piece, as they mutually concentrated on enjoying their meal.

Cloud thanked Squall for the meal as he pressed a gloved hand on his bloated stomach, then draining the last droplets of his drink. Squall nodded and loaded the sink unceremoniously with their dirty dishes – not much a fan of washing as it seems. Cloud smiled and pushed Squall gently to the side and began to coat the dishes with dish wash as he pulled up what looked like a neglected sponge and began busying himself with the grimy overload.

"Don't…" Squall began in a half-hearty voice.

Cloud simply shook his head and waved him away, it was his way of thanking him.

Squall seated himself on the leather couch, letting out a groan as he realised that Jecht had placed their weaponry there. Gritting his teeth, he jumped up and began separating his gunblades from Tidus' long swords and Auron's bushido blades. He then kicked aside a door which led to what was originally the weaponry room, and placed the weapons in their respective cases. He then picked up a jumbled armoury and released them into the middle of the room. They easily shared most of their armoury, so there was no point in differentiating them.

By the time he had finished, so had Cloud, as they both sunk into the leather couch.

"Cloud?" Squall asked, while hunching his head backwards to rest momentarily.

"Hmm?" Cloud had been glancing at his movie section.

"Feel free to do whatever you wish." He said absentmindedly.

Cloud flushed as he realised how glaringly obvious he had been, but decided to scoot over to be nearer to Squall.

"Squall…"

His voice had been so close to his ear that Squall's head jerked upwards, steel hues narrowing.

"I didn't mean to startle you."

He began to pull away, but Squall's hand gripped his arm, mobilizing him.

"You didn't startle me," he mumbled, now stroking the arm he held captive with a gloved thumb as Cloud was still pink to the face. Cloud nodded and relaxed his arm, leaving it to the gunblader's care.

"I… was wondering… where you had met Tidus," Cloud looked away, out of the corner of his eye observing the reaction that would be triggered by the familiar name.

Squall did not betray any emotion on his face, but Cloud noticed that he did stiffen slightly, and the rubbing had stopped.

"I didn't mean to intrude…"

Squall said nothing, but his eyes flickered towards Cloud's cerulean hues, sending him an enquiring look.

"You're oddly curious about Tidus…"

Cloud flushed and began to pull away again, afraid he had stepped over an unspoken but mutual line between the two of them. Squall's hold seemed even firmer as he prevented the squirmy blond to escape, instead pulling his head towards his chest. Cloud's cheeks flared up of crimson, as the gunblader stroked his golden spikes whilst Cloud was nuzzled against him. It felt nice – he wouldn't deny it. But he couldn't understand what it meant nor where it left them. Squall was still avoiding his question.

Cloud turned his face towards Squall's as their gaze locked on each other. The stroking stopped and a tension filled the air, sparks flying obliviously between the both of them. Cloud bit his lip as he waited for Squall to answer, and Squall's finger now moved to his cheek. The cold seethed once again into Cloud's skin but he welcome it, accepted Squall as he was. His hand now pried away Squall's, his face was inches away and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Squall!" A scream emerged that caused the two to jolt awake and break away from their intimate moment.

A breathless Rinoa now stood in the doorway of the living room, panting as she clutched her sides. She had clearly run here and most likely detained significant information.

In a flash Squall was by her side, his hands pausing as he was unsure whether he should touch her or not. He opted for the latter and asked her softly what had happened.

She was shaking all over, fear having latched at her body.

"There – There's been an attack!"

Cloud froze now, as he too had joined them, listening intently to their words.

Squall was now shaking Rinoa, albeit gently, for her to divulge more information, his eyes wide with anxiety.

"People… people were taken away." She was livid and her eyes were searching for something, which Cloud soon realised was for Tidus – she needed to feel reassured, to feel safe and comforted by her lover.

"Who? Who – Rinoa, answer me." Squall was clearly on nerves and was trying hard not to let loose and hurt Rinoa involuntarily.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, the auburn locks cascading across her shoulder as she seemed to pale even more – if that was possible.

"S-Seifer." Her voice was barely a whisper.

It was all Squall needed to whirl around and storm through the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There. The explanation is there at last - I don't know if I inserted it in in the right manner, though. I actually hadn't written anything from Seifer, I wrote Chapter 4 a couple of weeks back and I added Seifer in this week, so I hope this explains what's wrong with them both efficiently? Mm. So enjoy!**

**A/N2: I also kind of want to dedicate this chapter to my best friend, who's been my only feedback really thus far and well, thanks Nathalie. It means a lot to me. And thanks for those who have put this story on Alert :3.**

**Warnings: None.**

**Disclaimer: No way in hell do any of these characters belong to me. Nor do the lyrics from this song just below. It's Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace (Original right? I know, I know.)**

_I can't escape this hell_

_ So many times I've tried _

_But I'm still caged inside_

_ Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_ I can't control myself_

Squall had left before Cloud could object, and he was left stranded with a sobbing Rinoa, to whom which he put his arms around, awkwardly trying to comfort her. She leaned in to his chest and let warm tears fall freely, staining Cloud's shirt but he didn't mind as he stroked her hair restfully, waiting for her to calm down.

"T-Tidus." She choked. "Where is he?"

"Tidus is down at the beach with Zack," he mumbled.

Rinoa pulled away abruptly and grabbed his hand, dragging him unceremoniously down the steps, discarding the key that she had been holding onto intently since her arrival, and neglecting to lock up the house – it didn't matter now, anyways.

There were no cars in sight, Tidus having taken the black BMW earlier and no other vehicle around to be of any use. This didn't bother Rinoa however, as she rummaged through her pockets, searching for something. Her hand retreating from the confines of the cloth, she produced a small orb that wasn't alight, in fact, it looked empty and worthless. It wasn't materia, that far he could tell, but he guessed it wasn't some dull object that the ravenette carried around purposelessly either.

Rinoa held it wistfully; closing her eyes and soon several sparks emitted, enveloping them as Rinoa pulled him closer. In a matter of seconds, they were in front of their school – or what used to be their school as it had suffered several severe damages.

Cloud's mouth dropped as he struggled to regain his ability to speak. Rinoa eyed him closely, but was soon crushed by an anxious Tidus.

"Rinoa! I was so worried," Tidus wrapped his arms around her, hauling her into a desperate embrace, hurriedly placing a kiss on her lips as he ran a hand through her silky hair. The flames that had gauged the area had haunted him and he had never feared so much for the life of his beloved.

Cloud looked away, wary about intruding their intimate moment, but secretly glad – Tidus truly seemed to love Rinoa. And no one else, he hoped.

He left them be as they had clinging to each other dearly and had been basking in a world that belonged to them alone – best to leave them to it. He began to inspect the area, several cries filling his ears as students stumbled put, some trying to counter the fire with a feeble Blizzard. Cloud pondered helping out with his powerful Blizzaga, but decided against it, as he spotted one of their teachers.

He made a beeline for Angeal.

"Angeal! What happened here?"

The older man sighed and Cloud thought that he seemed to have grown far older than the whole that he had been away, and for the umpteenth time, wondered what in the world could have occurred during the time that had elapsed between leaving the hunting academy and upon arriving to it.

"We don't know by what, but the school has been attacked, the training room is completely shattered but most dorms are intact. There are no serious injuries, but – "

"Seifer's been abducted?"

"Along with a couple of first years, yes." He nodded curtly.

Cloud was about to press on for further information, but he glimpsed a fidgety Squall heading towards the remains of their training room. Begging his leave, Cloud soon followed suit, cursing under his breath for yet again forgetting his sword.

He welcomed training, but at times like these, he really wasn't fond of the idea of having to rely on his material. A hand placed itself on his shoulder as Cloud nearly jumped, his fingers instantly igniting a wall of electricity that Zack dodged nervously.

"I thought a sword would be of use," he said nonchalantly as he thrust in his hand his very own sword, the Buster sword, which Angeal had given to him as a child.

Overcoming the pure content that he felt upon seeing his close friend, Cloud began to whimper. Surely he didn't trust him with such an artefact?

"B-But, Zack…"

He shook his head, a smile tugging at his rosy lips.

"I'll be fine with materia, run along now." He chuckled as he turned back to heed on the rushing students. It was obvious that Zack was instructed to remain behind, for he knew that Zack would jump at any opportunity to round up attackers alongside Cloud.

In another situation, Cloud would have scolded him for treating him like a child, but too grateful for words, he simply obeyed and ran forward.

He was soon slowed down by several weak fiends, which Cloud disposed of impatiently, swinging around the graceful blade that he had been entrusted with. He pondered blowing up the place, as it was already in such a poor condition. He knew he'd get in trouble though, so he kept his urges to himself. Squall was out of sight, but Cloud guessed he had taken the stairs that were right from the training room, heading towards the Elite chambers.

The amount of fiends were thinning up as Cloud wiped his brow, relieved and soon came across the door, or more like what was left of it, their beloved training room had been literally blown to smithereens. No one else was in sight as they had been evacuated and Cloud was coughing from the overflow of smoke. His thoughts whirled towards who could possibly have done this and wanted to kick himself for having such poor feedback about the school and possible enemies or such.

The smoke was also blinding his view as he squinted, trying to decipher the whip of a leather-clad figure, but he saw nothing, heard nothing save the rocks here and there that were piling around him. He covered his face with his arm and remembered an attack that had been once taught to him. Although he was unsure whether he could master it now, he closed his eyes and pictured a gust of air, willing his fingers forward as he lifted one of his hands for a better stance. Tiny gusts were emerging now as Cloud's eyes widened, urging them to grow with his subconscious. It was in vain, however, as they were soon extinguished, and Cloud's windpipe was clogging up rapidly, as he desperately gasped for fresh air.

He faltered now, as he bumped into a rather large boulder and he began to lose sight, his eyes slowly closing, even though he tried to muster the courage to stay focused, but he could go on no longer. He was now falling, his head hitting a rock and blood trickling down as he had now completely blacked out. The last thing he saw before he finally gave into the engulfing darkness was a pair of red eyes fixating him from the distance and slowly turning away as he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Squall had a haughty look on his face as he stood amidst the remains of his rival's room. His fingers grasped singed clothing, casting them away as he searched amongst the rubble that now constructed the place. Broken bottles littered the area as Squall side-stepped the edgy blunt sides as to avoid drawing blood, and several splinters from the wood raked the scathed room. He still managed to note that Hyperion was missing, as his gaze lingered on those of the melted weapons he could perceive from afar. Squall drummed his fingertips on top of one of the closets as it seemed to confirm his dark thoughts. He would have stayed longer but he couldn't afford to wait any longer, what with the smoke slowly seething through the doors and upholding the area. He could cast Aero, but it wouldn't be strong enough to clear the entire place.<p>

Squall thought he heard a number of strangled calls from the area he had just left, but he told himself it was but a trick of the wind, or simply a fiend or two up to no good.

Revolver never his hand as he was careful to lower it from its battle stance. The smoke was becoming unbearable – he had no choice, Aero it is. With a flick of his hand, his fingers spurted a gust of wind that enveloped his being, which was enough to determine a path for him.

The flames had long been extinguished, yet the smoke persisted, and Squall wondered if it were not a fiend's doing – not one of those weak fiends he had encountered, but something much larger than that.

He had no time to ponder the matter further as sudden cries were heard and he saw blue sparks of Aero emitting. This was Squall's cue to leave, as he hurled himself out one of the doors nearby – he could not afford to find himself face to face with authorities. He had violated a crime scene and abandoned his post, he would be in far more trouble than he could fathom, but the worst part would be that he would have to _explain. _And he could not, _would _not, he would surely be stopped at all costs.

He had now engaged into a tunnel under the school, hardly accommodating for his current state, but he made with it, as he ran without looking back. The patter of his feet against the water-lined cold tiles was the only sound to reach his ears. He may have heard mingled cries of Cloud back then, but he wasn't sure whether it was really his blond partner or the men stating their situation in the training room.

He was nervous, and it was apparent on his face as he made a turn to what he hoped would lead to the chocobo ranch, so he wouldn't be seen near the Elite dormitories.

He was thinking fast now as he blindly groped for a ledge of any kind against the wall, so he could hoist himself up throughout the gape he had had noticed.

He soon found what he was looking for as his palm grasped firmly the loosely cut rock, and reaching for the metal bars, he managed to haul himself upwards. He peered in between the bars, and making sure the coast was clear he began to melt down the bars with his magic.

His back was aching as he gnashed his teeth, willing himself to not slip against the edgy bricks that barely held him. His eyes were ghostly as the pure consequences of his actions came crashing down against his head. What if he truly was caught? He'd be in serious trouble – he could always run away, but where would that take him? His blood was pounding through his veins as he furrowed his brow in concentration. It was a long process, that demanded energy and focus – which Squall was lacking due to the commotion – but he finally managed with further pressure from a dagger he had whisked from his packed pockets.

He hadn't melted it entirely, just enough so that mild pressure would release it from its current placement. After several seconds, the metal gave in and allowed him to shape it in a gap that was wide enough for him to pass through. Silent as the night, Squall slid through the opening, landing in a catlike manner. Much to his dismay, he had not landed where he had hoped, but it was manageable.

He brushed off the grit from his clothes as his metallic gaze adapted to the distant lights he noticed from where he stood. He was now brewing in his mind whether he should risk returning to the front, or slip from the back and leave with his car, stopping by the house the grab certain objects and go – he didn't have time with the mind games. Seifer was on the loose and every second he remained here was a second lost in his pursuit. His rival had never been risk-free – yet now, he had deserted and might even had been behind the attack, rather than simply seizing the chance over the distraction.

He fiddled with his pockets to hide his silver dagger, and sunk into the shadows, regaining his more feline attributes. He noiselessly crept in the background, eyes deciphering his location. It seemed like an abandoned storage room, and Squall had a hard time putting his finger on it, albeit knowing the school like the back of his hand.

He ventured forward cautiously, a slight growl in his chest as he wanted nothing more than to teleport – but he'd be caught instantly and instead of thrusting him forward it would take him back to stage number one.

Finally meeting an intersection he was familiar with, he scurried through the entrance hall, occasionally glancing behind him for any unwanted visitors, and broke through the doors as discreetly as possible. To stay that all hell had broken loose would be an understatement as underage students were huddles outside, teachers trying to soothe them, whilst Elite students were scavenging the damaged areas and rubble littered the burnt buildings. He soon distinguished what he guessed to be the men from earlier, the ones that had nearly caught him, carrying a human body in their arms. Squall's eyes widened – he hadn't seen anyone…

He slipped through and edged nearer to get a better look, cursing his anxious when he _really _needed to go.

"Cloud?" He gasped despite himself. He sensed that the blond's head had jerked upwards and his eyes had followed at the sound of his audible gasp, but he quickly moved away before he was detected.

_Cloud was following me?_

He didn't notice Cloud lift himself up from where his rescuers had deposited him, where the blond followed a seething Squall to his car.

The gunblader didn't have time to worry about his time running out – Seifer's trail was running thin.

* * *

><p>Cloud had instantly recognised Squall, even with his face hidden in the shadows. He felt he could sense it, sense the waves of power that Squall emitted. He elevated himself and followed the feline stance of his partner – he couldn't understand what he was up to. He had called him, yet he had fled almost instantaneously. He was escaping the school grounds with the look of someone up to no good.<p>

He heard the quite ramble of the black car as Squall's ghostly figure slid into it smoothly, with Cloud mere inches from the parking lot. That was it – Squall was leaving. Why had he come in the first place?

Cloud stopped and pondered as he heard the tires squeak and he knew it was too late to run after him – Squall was speeding ahead and only exploding the car with Fire Materia would make Squall pause in any of his movements. He needed to follow him – after all, things were more or less settled here, and as far as he was concerned, the Elite students were far too gleeful in their exterminating of the fiends. He didn't to help around anymore – but Squall might be reckless.

_Fenrir._

Technically, he wasn't yet of the age to drive it, but it had been a gift, and it lay under the strict care of his mentor, untouched for the most part. He had already taken a sin on it, had relished the rev of the motor and the air beating against his back – yes, he enjoyed chocobo riding, but the experience upon his motorcycle had been one of a kind. Should he risk it…? Not to mention that further weapons were stashed in there. It had been a unique model at first, almost designed for him. The weaponry was actually several shards of blades which could be slid into one another to form one very powerful blade. If anything, it was quite useful for his personal attack, Omnislash – he suspected that it had been originally designed for that purpose.

He had been immersed in his decision between taking Fenrir, and provoking Angeal's anger, or simply taking Legolas, his chocobo. He opted for Fenrir, heck no one would notice a missing albeit stunningly obvious motorcycle in this mess. He quickly ran towards the entrance once more, scanning the sight for any of his superiors. He noticed that a couple of men were disputing between themselves; over what he now realized was _him._

"He was right here, damn it!"

"Luxiere, the fuck is up with how you do your job, huh? Can't even form a proper rescue mission, huh?"

The man had flushed and hung his head in shame and Cloud felt sorry for putting him in trouble. But he didn't have a choice – he was fine in any case, but Squall might not be if he didn't catch up with him right this moment.

Dodging running figures, he was at least reassured that the previous flames had been extinguished. He then realised that the man who had been scolded earlier, or rather his saviour, was part of SOLDIER.

He shuddered at the thought – Zack and him had first wanted to join after their training, but they were also tempted to go professional in hunting. It was their dreams colliding and uncurling, but there was still time to spare – to think it over. Angeal had once been of SOLDIER, he knew, but had reverted to the hunting academy and both companies had somehow formed a truce as to not fight between their selves.

He also knew that one who trained at the academy had instant access to SOLDIER should they choose not to pursue in that direction. Cloud had not yet chosen but it was welcoming to at least have a choice.

He was grateful that the incident had occurred near night time as it allowed him to weave through distracted members of SOLDIER and their academy alike whilst maintain low profile. He finally passed the chocobo ranch and into the garage where Fenrir stood under locked doors. They weren't much of a problem however as he fiddled in his pocket for a loose hair pin – _this isn't feminine, shut up _– which he plucked out and attacked the knob, ravaging it with sheer excitement mingled with anxiety as he hoped he would reach Squall before it was too late.

Of what, he had no idea, but Squall's slinking figure only awakened his fear of something foreboding – and the longer it took to reach him, the more the tension mounted as the blood rushed through his skull, threatening to overspill as he urged the pin forward, lashing himself at the innocent piece of metal.

Finally yanking open the door, his sapphire eyes sparkled with a delight well known to a five year old upon receiving his first bike, as he all but threw himself at the engine, nearly caressing it's smooth form as the keys were already settled in the engine, staring up at him provokingly.

He could always turn back – his mind could always be messing with him due to the overflow of adrenaline, with what had occurred at the academy.

He put that thought far, far away to the back of his mind where he willed it to be unreachable.

He gripped the handles and lowered himself to the seat, his fingers instantly riveting with content under the rev of Fenrir. The engine roared as he finally turned the mischievous glistening metal objects that had been eyeing him so tentatively, his eyes still shining as he felt the familiar feel of being in control of the motorcycle.

He had to remind himself that he had more pressing matters than enjoying well – the woman of his life.

He urged the vehicle forward, taking a slight turn and wondering if there were any Materia to become invisible – if that were so, right now would be the best time for it to come forward. He heard several yelps as he rolled through the centre like a mad man ready to burn the place to the ground – he half wanted to laugh at their strangled cries and stricken figures but he thought it best not, as it could have been true, given the current situation.

He could have been amongst that crown, or with the Elite and SOLDIER, yet somehow he felt so distant from them at this very moment. They were his friends, his home and here he was speeding off after a man he hardly knew? But no one had stopped to think, bothered to think of Squall, because they had forced themselves to not _look. _They knew he was troubled but as long as he did his job, it was all okay.

It was wrong.

That's why he felt as if he was on the opposite end of the crowd.

Although, now that he thought of it. Cloud had not seen Tidus and Rinoa ever since he had eclipsed away from them, nor the whip of Zidane's far from disguisable tail, nor… pretty much anyone, including Zack. This worried him slightly as eh wondered whether something he was not aware of had gone down and he urgently pressed on, hoping to settle things straight with Squall as soon as possible…

_I don't even know why I'm doing this – what am I to him anyways? Just another partner on the field – nothing less, nothing more. I'm risking my life and my social position to seek him out… But I know it's right. Even if I look back to this night and curse myself, I will not regret. Somehow I feel if no one will stop him from doing something overly foolish, I need to be there to step in. It almost seems as if Squall was waiting for something like this – the looks he exchanged with Seifer did not go unnoticed. Was he going to set off after him?_

* * *

><p>Squall had rushed through the front door, not even bothering to question it's unlocked stance. He flung open the weaponry door he had arranged not as long as a couple of hours earlier. There was no question of moving onward without Lion Heart – that much was certain. He also grabbed some Genji armour and then rummaged around into the drawers for Potions, remedies and such which he quickly tossed into a bag he had picked up along the way.<p>

He had a slight pained expression when he realised it was Tidus' bag. He knew that if he left, he might never be able to come back. What would authorities think? He was of high allegiance; he belonged to the forces of the order. Abduction, an attack and a student went AWOL? These would be questioned and he would be suspected.

He halted in his movements and wondered it was truly worth it. Seifer had been his rival for as long as he could remember, but the older they grew their rivalry had intensified, becoming pure _hatred. _It was no longer of a battle to triumph over each for superiority – their fight was to the bone, and there was no backing down now.

His doubts had never wavered and now they were confirmed before his very eyes. Would damaging his image be worth it?

Yes.

Would leaving Tidus behind after he had sworn to protect him be worth it?

… There was no answer to that.

Squall's eyebrows suddenly arched up as due to all of the commotion he hadn't realised the silence that had been pounding through his mind – his own anxious voices aside.

The cold, bitter voice had been absent for his state mind for far too longer to be considered usual. Also, his current emotions would be a perfect time to try to seize complete control over his body, or egg him on towards his undeniable twisted fate that involved Seifer beyond any doubt.

He wondered if he had finally triumphed over the beast – and he decided to hold onto that thought with a flicker of self-content as he concentrated on the decision ahead.

He wondered if he should leave a note, explaining his actions. He would understand, would he not? But Cloud – it struck him that he had unconsciously grown to the small blond, and he had a furious urge to protect him as well.

_Simply because he has been assigned as my new partner – it was natural instincts, nothing more._

He was left speechless as he clambered up the stairs, panting as he reached the end and scurried into his room. He grabbed the book that studied magical herbs – you could never be too sure. He rushed down the stairs, a pen caught in his mouth, a piece of paper clutched in one hand, his bag in the other. He hurriedly wrote a goodbye to Tidus, and omitting to mention Cloud's name, to their "friends". That should sum it up – and maybe the blond would recognize himself, maybe not, it really wasn't his problem.

He stopped dead as a spiked up figure stood in the doorway, where the door had been ajar due to his hurried entrance – and would be hurried departure, which might not be as hurried as he had previously hoped with this new development.

"Squall?" The voice was far too familiar

"Cloud?" He gasped despite himself. How had the blond followed him here? Surely he had no car –

"Squall, what are you up to?" His voice was empty and heartless; it oddly resembled Squall's…

His gaze now locked on the figure as he noticed how droplets of water clung to his golden locks, refusing to part his flawless hair do as the spikes stood up stubbornly, and his leather garments were dripping and clung to his flesh in awkward places. In one hand he was clutching the Buster sword – in the other he had a sword, or grouping of swords he had never seen before.

"Cloud, I –" he stopped. He couldn't lose his time with this – he would thrust himself out of the way if he had to.

Almost as if reading the emotions that crossed Squall's mind, Cloud held up a hand and glowered at him, sapphire sparks radiating from his widened eyes.

"Squall… are you leaving?" His voice was now fearful, like a lost pup to be abandoned by his mother.

Squall composed his face and a flash of empty silver orbs met ocean hues. Cloud didn't need to hear the words to understand – to perceive exactly what Squall was planning.

"But why?"

"It's not a simple abduction. It's more than that."

"Then what is it?" He all but yelled in frustration.

Squall flinched, his hand was still clutching the bad and the note was in the other, whilst in the hall where Cloud blocked his path, the door was wide open. He only needed to bolt – he didn't have time for this. What did he care? Why was he so involved in this?

"Seifer… Seifer isn't some weak ally. He – he gave me this." Shocked by his own will to speak, he mindlessly pointed to the scar that marred his forehead. "He could have only have gone willingly… I need to know why. Stop him if I can. But I won't bring him back. I'll drive this gunblade through his still beating heart if I have to," He said in a deadly voice.

What was he doing? Not only was he saying far more than he should – but he was screwing up his timing.

_Pull yourself together!_

Cloud did not recoil nor step back as he heard his words. He did not call him mad, say that it was all in his head or even preach to him that he was simply blood-thirsty. He nodded slowly, albeit his expression not seeming altogether convinced.

"Squall… don't go. Not yet. If he really fled," he hesitated in his words, not to lead Squall to think that he believed him nor to think he were against him, " he's long gone by now. Please. Tonight is not the night." He said firmly as the moonlight lightened his features and Squall caught a look of concern.

Squall hung his head, unaccustomed to someone looking out for him. He waited, waited for that moment where Shiva would assault him and tell him to pursue Seifer no matter what. He knew that the aeon had not said a single word since he had left the house, but maybe it was only because she thought better not to interfere – he would set off after Seifer by his own means. And she was right.

"Why do you care?"

Cloud, caught off guard by the sudden question, took a step back but then recovered and moved forward, grasping the hand with the note, casting it aside as he squeezed Squall's cold hand gently. A smile played on his lips as their eyes met, a smile that had spread to his eyes and Squall could see a burning determination in those secluded sapphire orbs.

"Squall… Look I'm here for you, okay?"

Squall's eyes widened. Here for him…

"You didn't answer the question." He said quietly.

Cloud sighed and wrenched the bag from his hand. It landed with a clatter to the floor as all thoughts of evading had eluded Squall's mind.

_I was so determined – I was so willing. What's happened to me? Is he truly doing this to me?_

He couldn't understand – how could someone as meaningless as his newly appointed partner be able to change such an important decision?

* * *

><p>Seifer was running – the howl of the wind as it whirled against his back was of no significance to him as only the full meaning of what was to come dawned on him. He wasn't a coward – oh no, Seifer was certainly not a coward. He was simply putting chances on his side, and staying at that good for nothing school would bring him no such means. Not to mention that his current predicament was in no way to his advantage whatsoever. He had nearly been caught back then - when the Cloud boy had seen him in the debris of their school. Luckily for him, he had fled soon enough and had speed that largely surpassed those of the others.<p>

_Turn back! She's under our nose. You cannot let that go._

Seifer growled as the voice echoed in his mind and he shook his blond locks as he continued to move forward, Hyperion strapped to his back as he simply infused fire methods to break through the endless wall of fiends. He knew that they were so close – he knew that every opportunity lay at his hands. Hadn't the aeon himself declared that it was worthy to wait? For his full powers to develop, spread and finally, the rematch would be made.

Ifrit and Shiva – the two conflicting elemental aeons that had never settled their disagreement.

It had been up to them both to uphold their vicious beings – born during the year of the lion, they were deemed worthy and the minute their eyes were set on the world surrounding them, they had been tackled and overpowered, barely able to struggle at their age.

Seifer had given in instantly – he had no power whatsoever, and the aeon had always controlled entirely for the most part. He didn't even know what he truly thought – everything had been dominated by the hatred that fuelled his veins. He could have even be truly friends with Squall – if he had had the chance.

Squall had been very different – the dark-haired toddler had been very stubborn indeed and had managed to overthrow the somewhat delicate Shiva and was in control for the most part – that is until powerful emotions were released. And Squall was quite easy to get on the touchy side –

Therefore, it had been rivalry from the start. The minute his jade eyes had lingered on him, he had heard the voice at the back of his head urging him forward – urging him to strike first. He had complied willingly, blindly following orders as eventually he decided it was simply a game.

That had been Seifer's first wrong. Other than simply acting like a blissful idiot. – Hey, he at least admitted it.

It had then taken amplitude when Squall had showed utter mistrust in him – and challenged him each time Seifer was acting "overboard".

Now, Seifer had to admit that it had long far drifted over a line of simple rivalry – it had turned to hate, animosity of the kind that one would do well not to interfere in.

Of course, that's all the aeons could think of. Interfering for their own selfish means.

Seifer couldn't help but think that things could have been different – if they hadn't been conflicted by these creatures of the night, then maybe, just maybe Seifer could have had a better life.

He was strong – he had all the power he could want. But he was terribly alone, save for the thoughts that pounded his skull, whispering, muttering words of threat, egging him on to do the unthinkable.

He had wanted to be free – he was rarely free. Now was one of those rare moments where he could escape the control of his master. He felt empty inside – he felt unable to feel any emotion anymore. He had gone so long without any means of expressing feelings, beside hatred and anger, that it was all that defined him anymore.

He couldn't stop himself from tormenting Squall, the crease of his brown and the sparks his metallic gaze emitted were enough to make Seifer ecstatic – it was his only way of showing control over another being. Squall was a mixture of weakness in strength – physically and with his will of suppressing his possession, he was nearly unbreakable. But where emotions came in, he was as weak as a newly born lamb. Seifer used that to his advantage – he even involved the delicate blitz boy that his opposing gunblader seemed so thoroughly attached to.

Truly, Seifer had no idea what he was doing and he never would. Whatever he did he was uncertain whether it was Ifrit pushing him over or he truly was this selfish and sadistic. Maybe it was a bit of both – all that seemed to matter this moment was at least his survival instincts were intact.

Right now however, Seifer wasn't running away from Squall. Oh no, he wasn't afraid of the offending tousled-haired boy – he would be disposed of quite efficiently. No, right now, Angeal, the leader of their hunting academy, was dangerously close to discovering their true identities.

Of course, if Squall got caught, it wouldn't be his problem, he'd easily escape and find his way to him – their paths never wavered. Their masters had drilled it into their heads – somehow he knew that if Squall chose to follow him, he'd catch him fairly quickly.

If Seifer chose to run now, it was simply to better plan Squall's downfall. Cooped up in a cellar and used as a scientific experiment wasn't high on Seifer's list of things to do. Obviously, Squall and he weren't the only ones to have… curious aspects. Jecht himself was a summon.

They however, were possessed. Dark Shiva and Dark Ifrit, which they themselves called each other.

The heat that crept through his skin, rushed through his head, belonged to the aeon alone. If was that that intensified his powers, and probably that that had convinced him to be daring and bold enough to pick up on the art of the gunblade. – Squall must have had similar motives.

_You're a fool. A simple mortal. Listen to your superiors!_

Of course, Seifer's cockiness had gotten on their "majesty's" nerves more times than not – he even mused daily if it were not safer to simply leave the boy be. Even if he had wanted to, his connection with the boy lie too deep, he couldn't break it as easily as he had formed it.

Seifer gritted his teeth now as he knew not where to turn – where to go? The mountains? The seaside? So many questions and no preparation had been made.

The rev of his engine roared in his mind as he kept a firm hold on the handlers, sensing an outburst of the occupant of his body. – Sure enough, he was sweating, and his body was boiling all over. The jade nearly burst into green deadly flames as he growled out, instantly the animal side of him kicking in as Ifrit began to plunge, and plunge hard.

He couldn't submit – not now, when he was dangerously close to his pursuers. If they were caught, everything would be over – he would be forced to reveal himself, kill everything in his path and flee to join the ones in a similar case of his own. There would be a war – but Seifer didn't want a war.

_I didn't want any of this – _


End file.
